Recovered Archival Data; London, England
May 16th, 2026: Recovered Archival Data - London, England To: Dr. David Schelter From: Philip Stocks Re: Hey Hey, Doctor. I wasn't sure if this address would even still work... I thought they shut down the servers years ago! I guess something is keeping them going after all this time. I know it's been a few years since I filed my last report, but better late than never, huh? I guess I don't even know if you're still using this e-mail. I don't have any other way to contact you and Internet access is really limited these days. Almost nothing gets off the 'rock, not since they enacted Measure 89. Solidarity with the people, Keep Calm and Keep 'Em Out! Churchill would probably be spinning in his bloody grave about that one. If they hadn't dug up the ol' Bulldog and stuck him on display, that is. The fascists haven't totally locked down all traffic yet, but I suspect this will be my last chance to get some word out. They're going total isolationism, Doctor. I suspect by this time next week we'll be as cut off from the world as North Korea was back before they invaded Libya. It's funny how scientific advancements that made England self-sustainable would lead to us giving the jolly finger to the rest of the world, huh? They've got those big fusion farms going up around Sheffield now. They're pumping out enough energy that no one on the isles has to pay a cent for electricity. Cars are free, transit is free, hell even the bloody Underground doesn't cost anything anymore. Quality of life is through the roof and those new protein subsidies are making sure there ain't no orphan waifs out there with a hungry belly. Sounds like a bloody paradise, no? Even the Irish and the Scots are getting along with everyone. Five years ago the Highlanders would have embraced all that global warming, saying they could sit up there in the hills and watch the English drown! Ha ha, buggers. But as the papers say, you don't earn paradise without pulling the wings off a few angels. The bloody bastards, Doctor. Coming out of the Wars, you know, it was bad here. England had been going down for years. Hell, even the ravens finally got out a few years back, you know? They covered that one up, made the Tower off limits for tourists. Over a bunch of birds that all finally kicked the bucket. After the King died and the Measure was put in to put all power in the hands of the "people," it was only a matter of time before small freedoms started vanishing. Always hand in hand with something good. Gas cars were all taken off the roads and free 'lectrics everywhere. Suddenly, the paper and the news was owned by the government. Heat, power, water all became free. The Internet became just a little harder to find sites you can read out. Major news media and even Wikipedia were blocked under the "Purity of the News" act. Food costs down 45%, rent down 40%, and suddenly there wasn't a vote anymore. You think there'd be an outcry. That the people would howl and stomp and cry about their lost freedoms. That we'd have a masked vigilante out there vanquishing the villains. Nah. They were happy to do it. Life was good after so many years of being bad. There wasn't any racial problems anymore. Everyone got along. You had to. Don't matter if you're Jammie or Indian, White or Muslim. Same benefits. Weren't a citizen? You now are. Free schooling for your kids. Long as they learn about the English way. I dunno, Doctor. It's a hard line, but I look outside and see happy people. Their bellies are full, they've got a home to go back to. Good jobs. Good education. And a metric ton of bloody police on every corner. Being an officer is one of the best jobs you can get now, you know? Benefits for your whole family. Vacation time. High pay. Who wouldn't want to put on the mask? That's about all I got Doctor. It's Heaven on Earth here, with just a little slice of Hell on every corner. Stocks out. Category:David Schelter Category:London Category:England